


Spare Time

by Ariyana



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Rewrite, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Control Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Ficlet Collection, Floor Sex, Forced Orgasm, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Hotdogging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Name-Calling, Not Canon Compliant, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pleasure Control, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Power Play, Power Reversal, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Simultaneous Orgasm, Squirting, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, but not really, physically, technically older man/younger woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Five and Lila come to an understanding of sorts.Kinktober 2020: Featuring Pairing, Five/LilaDay Eighteen: Mind BreakDay Twenty Five: Against a Wall | Biting | Bondage
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Lila Pitts
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950295
Kudos: 30





	1. You Owe Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind on this kinktober challenge, but I'm still plugging away at it. So this is mainly the set up for later scenes (that will be explicit I might add), but to be honest Lila is kinda breaking Five's brain because he was not expecting her to come at him from this angle. Thus the Mind Break prompt.
> 
> Day 18: Mind Break | Hair-pulling | Praise | Anal Sex
> 
> This is a direct follow up to [I Hate You!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016690/chapters/65953504)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila takes Five by surprise.

Things were a real clusterfuck, he and his siblings had barely managed to escape the Academy after their showdown with the Sparrows. Now everything was in disarray and he wasn’t sure how to get things back on track. Once again everyone was looking to him for answers and he had nothing to give. Thus he stood outside their cheap motel contemplating what their next move could be. Though his quiet contemplation was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“You guys really botched things up good, didn’t you?” Lila asked as she sat upon the railing to the side looking at Five with a mixture of amusement and sympathy.

“Heh, didn’t expect to see you.” Five replied simply, glancing over to have a better look at her. He had to admit that she was looking well, probably better than him. “How long has it been for you?” He asked, curious if she had gotten enough time to herself to think.

“About a year. I had some soul searching to do. Even considered stopping you from killing my parents.” She said, pushing off the railing as she stood better to face him.

“Why didn’t you then?” Five asked, even though he wasn’t sure if he were ready to hear the answer.

Suddenly she blinked into his personal space and kissed him. He was so stunned that he instinctively kissed her back, before his mind caught up to his actions and he immediately pulled back. “What the fuck, Lila?” He whispered, hoping none of his siblings had heard them from the room. The motel’s walls might as well had been made of paper for how well they held out sound.

“What can I say, old man, but I actually missed your sorry ass.” She whispered, before he could respond she grabbed ahold of his arm and they both vanished in a flash of light as the portal from her briefcase took them to a more private location.

“Jesus Christ, Lila!” Five snapped, completely floored by her actions. But then he likely shouldn’t have been surprised by her heavy handed tactics as she had kidnapped Diego and dragged him to the Commission when they were back in Dallas. “You can’t just bring me here with no word to the others!”

“Why? It’s not like they will miss you. They won’t even know you are gone.” She replied as she locked away the briefcase, before turning her full attention back to Five.

He could only stare at her in silent shock, was she for real or was his mind simply conjuring weird scenarios as he stood outside the motel still? She blinked in front of him, grabbing his face in both her hands. “I could have swore the last time we talked you said you couldn’t forgive me for my involvement with your parents’ death.” Five said quietly, his expression still holding that same remorse. It had been a lot easier to ignore the existence of the people who were related to his targets until he was faced with one of those people in the flesh.

“I haven’t forgiven you, but honestly would you even take forgiveness if I offered it?” She asked frankly, letting her hands drop to her sides.

He visibly flinched at the question as that was more of an insightful observation on her part than he wanted to admit. “Fair enough, then why am I here?” He asked, sticking his hands into his pockets, while taking a step back from her.

“What part of ‘I missed your sorry ass’ do you not understand?” She asked as she closed the gap between them again and stood directly in front of him.

“Any of it, to be honest. Why would you miss me?” He asked in clear disbelief. While yes they had fucked, more than once at that, he still couldn’t believe that she felt anything remotely romantic toward him. But then she moved into his personal space, placing her hands on shoulders. His body stiffened on instinct, but her intent wasn’t like that of her mother’s. When their eyes locked, he could see a sort of longing in her gaze.

“Are you always so daft, old man?” She whispered, leaning back in to kiss him again. However this time, he didn’t pull away. He kissed her back, letting his hands move up to her waist to pull her closer still. 

Before he even realized it, the kiss between them grew much more passionate, but there was an underlying tenderness that just hadn’t been present in any of their other encounters. The realization was enough for Five to break the kiss between them. “What about Diego? The big idiot misses you.” Five questioned, making an attempt to put a stop to things before they really got started. He had already made enough mistakes with Lila to last a lifetime, he wasn’t quite ready to add to their current predicament, but apparently Lila wasn’t on the same wavelength.

“I feel how I feel, Five. Besides I didn’t give him hope that I would go back to him.” She replied with a shrug. Five did have to mentally concede that she had given Diego back the bracelet she took from him, which was likely symbolic of her officially ending things between them. However...Diego was _still_ his brother and he had already wronged him enough when it came to Lila.

“He’s still my brother, Lila. I can’t…” He started, but she cut him off with another kiss, clearly not interested in hearing any of his protests on the matter. Fuck. And of course, his treacherous body had to be reacting the way she was likely hoping for when she brought them to this place.

“Diego and I don’t really make sense, but we do, Five.” She whispered against his lips. Her words made him frown, was she actually looking for more out of him than these side encounters?

“You may be asking for more than I can give you.” He replied, his gaze never wavering.

“Oh I know, old man. But I also think you owe me for what you took from me.” She said frankly, her hands moving up to grasp his neck. “I can’t get back the time with my parents that _you_ helped take from me, but you can give me _your_ time instead.”

He found himself frowning again, but he couldn’t actually dispute her. He did owe her especially as she had turned against the Handler in the end, which had helped both him and his siblings out. “I guess you got me there.” He conceded, pulling her in for another kiss. He’d worry over Diego’s reaction later.


	2. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and Five continue their power play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even though October is long over. I still feel obligated to finish the kinktober pieces. Especially since I sort of left some of these pieces hanging. 
> 
> This one features Day 25: Against a Wall | Biting | Bondage and is definitely explicit sex, so if an adult woman having sex with a old man trapped in a thirteen year old body bothers you than don't read this story! 
> 
> Heed the tags!

As much as she loathed to admit it, even to herself. She liked Five, liked him more than she probably should given the circumstances. However, she could admit that the feelings had started before she discovered the truth. So while there was a part of her that felt as though she were betraying her dead parents’ memory. There was another part of her that just wanted to be with him. Now that she had a captive audience in him, it was her turn to take charge of things. The last few times they had been together, he had been the one to dominate the sessions. His skills surprising her and getting the better of her. The ball was in her court, now that he was at her mercy. She could feel his erection pressing against his shorts as they were pressed against the wall, their lips locked together for dominance as they both refused to back down.

Blindly she had managed to get his blazer and tie off of him as her hands tugged at his sweater vest. All the while his hands had managed to push her sweater up enough to expose her midriff and then her lacy black bra. Finally their lips broke apart as they both gasped for air. They both looked at each other with hungry half lidded gazes, before they both pulled their own sweaters over their heads and tossed them haphazardly aside. The move left her with only her bra to cover her upper torso, while he still wore his button up shirt, despite it being rumpled and pulled out of the waistband of his shorts.

“Are you sure you want to keep going?” He asked, still panting. She scoffed at his futile attempt to get her to back down, even as his eyes scanned over her body with absolutely no shame. Clearly he liked what he saw still as he only had to recall their previous encounters to remember how responsive she had been to his ministrations.

“Shut up, you know you don’t want to stop anymore than I do.” She replied, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Suddenly she maneuvered them around so that his back was pressed against the wall with the weight of her body pressing against his.

Before he could protest, her lips were upon his again, while her hands dipped down to the button of his shorts. She only pulled back in order to give him a devious little smile. “Fair is only fair, right?” She added, pressing a kiss to his chin as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him.

“Well when you put it like that…” He trailed off with a groan as she pulled his cock free of his shorts. 

She smiled in delight to see that he was already fully erect, his overly sensitive body yet again betraying him. Though he wasn’t exactly an impressive size, she already knew first hand that he knew how to work with what he was given. She glanced up at him as she teasingly stroked her hand along his shaft, the tip of his cock already bright pink and dripping with precum. He groaned again, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched her intently. This being the first time that he had ever let her go down on him, despite the numerous times he had eaten her out in the past. Slowly she licked her lips making a show of it for him as their gazes were locked with each other. His breath shuddered and she giggled in turn.

Once her lips were wet enough, she brushed her tongue over the slit of his cock, lapping at the precum like a kitten drinking milk. His body shuddered again as his erection throbbed in her hands. “How long has it been since you’ve had your cock sucked?” She asked, making sure her hot breath hit his tip.

“Long enough.” He muttered, his body pressed against the wall, while he tried to control his panting.

“Good.” She replied simply, taking his entire length into her mouth, that the tip nearly hit the back of her throat. He whimpered at the sensation as she began to bob her head up and down on his cock, taking him all the way into her mouth every time. If he had been an inch bigger, it would have been much more difficult to do so. She could only imagine how much more impressive he would get once his body grew to maturity. Thus she was able to grip his hips to keep him from thrusting forward, like he wanted to do.

He retaliated by grabbing ahold of her hair and tugging on it hard. She grimaced, but continued suck his dick at her own pace. She could feel it twitching in her mouth as she looked at him, only to see him losing all sense of composure as he whimpered and moaned, biting down on his finger to stifle himself. 

“I’m going…” He started, but before the words could leave his mouth, his cock erupted in her mouth. Instinctively she swallowed down his salty sticky seed, before pulling back. Her saliva stretched from the head of his member back to her tongue as she panted for air. Again she began stroking his cock, while she remained on her knees, once more she leaned in to lick and lap at his length, before lightly suckling on the head as if trying to milk him further. Being that his body was still so sensitive, she could feel his cock hardening in her grasp all over again. He groaned as his hand landed on her wrist, pausing her movement. “Are you just thirsty or was there something else you wanted?” He asked, through labored breaths.

“What if the answer is both?” She queried back, moving to resume stroking him as she really wanted to see how many times she could make his teenage boy body come before he couldn’t stand any longer.

His head hit the wall as he leaned back with another moan, his eyes involuntarily fluttering shut as he allowed himself to enjoy her ministrations. She grinned as she resumed suckling the tip of his cock, while stroking his shaft. Her palm smoothly twisting and jerking up and down in time with her sucking and licking. Even as she focused on getting him off, she could feel herself growing wet between her thighs. Though there was nothing she could do about her own arousal while trapped in her pair of skin tight jeans. Thus the hand resting on his thigh moved to massage his sack instead, the move earning a strangled groan out of him as he looked down at her again. 

“You like that, eh?” She quipped, as she teasingly ran her tongue along his shaft until her face was nestled against his pelvis. Surprisingly he wasn’t entirely hairless, definitely a sign his body was getting older. The hair he had was still sparse, but soft like peach fuzz. She chuckled as she suckled on one of his testicles while her palm continued jerking on his cock. He merely let out another strangled groan as his cock unceremoniously exploded, causing his cum to splash on her shoulder and cleavage. “Not even a warning that time, how naughty of you.” She teased.

He panted as he glared down at her. “Shut up, you bitch!” He tried to snap, but it came like a whine that was music to her ears. Now this was the sort of encounter she had been expecting the first time they had fucked, but somehow he had turned things around on her far too quickly. However before she could gloat further, he grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her head back and leaned in to plunder her mouth. Instinctively she moaned into his mouth as their tongues wrestled for dominance again. He seemed to be spurred on at the taste of himself on her lips and tongue still. 

However by the time their lips broke apart as they both desperately panted for air, she found herself lying on the floor with Five straddling her hips. He had managed not only to get her bra off, but also get her hands behind her back and tied together with her belt. Fruitlessly she struggled against her bonds as he grinned down at her with a devious grin of his own. “You just couldn’t stand to be out of control, could you?” She scoffed as she watched him unbutton her jeans and slowly pull down the zipper.

“What do you think?” He quipped back, pulling her jeans and lacy black thong down to her knees, exposing her already glistening folds to him. “Already wet I see.” He teased back.

“You asshole!” She snapped, struggling with the belt tying her wrists together again. Though she immediately let out a whimper when she felt his fingers rub over her mound and through her folds. Temporarily he sat back to fully remove her pants, leaving her entirely nude and at his mercy. Her body shuddered as she felt his hands slowly rub over her thighs, prying her inner thighs apart, so that he was seated between her legs. He had finally shed the remainder of his own clothing, leaving him just as nude as her.

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” He asked as he dragged the tip of his cock through her folds, covering it in her moisture.

“Fuck you...” She growled, though immediately regretted her choice of words as he suddenly sheath himself inside her in one thrust. While she had been turned on, she wasn’t nearly wet enough not to feel any discomfort. Though the slight burn quickly turned to pleasure as her body adjusted to his invasion. The position was awkward with her hands tied and pinned down behind her back as he pushed her legs against her chest and began pounding inside of her. She cried out from the mix of pain and pleasure the position caused her. The angle of his thrust beating against her g-spot, but her arms ached from being underneath her.

“Come on, Lila. You can admit it.” He grunted as he continued to pound into her, putting every inch of his cock to use in stirring her insides around. “You wanted this, right?”

She shook her head in protest even as she continued to cry out with each thrust of his hips. Already she could feel the pressure building, despite her wanting to prove him wrong. She didn’t want to admit just how turned on it made her every time he would dominate her. No other man, not even Diego had been able to do that to her. She was always in control except for when it came to her encounters with Five. “Fuck you!” She cried out, squeezing her eyes shut as she could feel her eyes begin to water with the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling. Even her toes were beginning to curl against her will.

“Say it, Lila!” He demanded, moving faster, while pressing down on her legs to ensure maximum penetration with each full thrust of his cock inside her.

Again she shook her head, refusing to give in this time. Though she was so close to falling over the edge as she dangerously teetered near orgasm. Abruptly he stopped moving, though he kept her knees pinned to her chest as he pulled his cock free, his cum exploding from the tip and splashing against her neck and chest in the process. She whimpered at the loss of contact as he purposely stopped short of letting her come too.

“If you want to come, you have to say it, Lila.” He told her as he dragged his still semi erect cock through her folds, the tip teasingly rubbing at her clit.

She panted even as she glared up at him. Though before she could spit out another retort, his lips were upon hers again. His tongue wrestling with hers, while her arms burned underneath her still. She groaned within his mouth, before he suddenly broke the kiss and rolled her over onto her stomach, taking the pressure off her arms. Her back instinctively stiffened as she felt him nestled his cock between her ass cheeks, using them to stroke himself back to an erection. Not that it would take him that much effort given how short his refractory periods were in his growing body.

“You’re such a bastard...” She moaned as she hated to admit how good he felt practically mounting her like an animal. Still panting she pressed her cheek against the carpeted floor.

“But this is what you wanted, you bitch!” He snapped as he grabbed her hips forcing her to raise them up enough so that he could position himself behind her better. “Admit it!” He demanded as he plunged his cock into her cunt from behind and began a new pace.

She cried out at the feeling of his cock slamming inside her swollen depths again as his hips slapped harshly against her rear end. “...God dammit! _Yes_! You asshole! I wanted this!” She finally gave in shouting out through her cries of pleasure. “I _want_ _this_!” She whimpered as she desperately pushed her body back to meet his rigorous thrusts. The sounds of their skin beating together filling the room as they both moaned, groaned and grunted like animals. Yet again she could feel her orgasm building, causing her to mewl like a cat in heat as their bodies wildly thrashed together. Until finally she screamed out his name, her juices practically squirting against his pelvis drenching both of them. Her orgasm caused him to come once more as he slammed his hips into her with a roar, his seed spurting within her, painting her insides white.

They both collapsed against the floor panting for air, slowly he untied her hands, releasing her arms from behind her. They fell to the sides of her as she continued to lay face down on the floor with him rolling off to lay beside her. They were both covered in sweat as she managed to turn over onto her back and rest her head on his shoulder. “You always have to be difficult, don’t you?” He teased, even as he dropped a kiss to the top of her hair.

“Don’t act as if you don’t like it, when I put up a fight.” She retorted, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “You know you get off on it.” She added as she glanced up at him with a warm smile.

“This is entirely fucked up, you realize?” He asked, even as he smiled back at her.

“Yeah, but people like us aren’t meant to be normal.” She replied as they kissed again before nuzzling together on the floor, just basking in the afterglow. Outside the room the real world was awaiting them, but within these four walls, it was just them. She intended to enjoy the small reprieve for as long as he would indulge her. After all, as long as she had the briefcase, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
